Perdas e Danos
by Forbidden Queen
Summary: É o aniversário de 15 anos de Jubileu e Vampira descobre que um único homem é capaz de tocá-la, quais serão as consequências de uma noite impensada? Algo de errado está acontecendo com Psylocke, seria isso um sinal? Fic UA
1. Default Chapter

DISCLEIMER: nada nessa fic me pertence, estou postando ela aqui porque gosto muito dela e autora não tem tempo de fazê-lo. Mais na nota do fim do capitulo.

_**Perdas & Danos**_

Prólogo:

Nossa história começa com a festa de 15 anos da ex x-men Jubileu. Todos os x-men estão presentes, menos o professor que está preso.(Depois do massacre ele foi levado para o espaço, deixando então, a Terra protegida das "suas" terríveis ameaças) Todos da geração X e a X - Force também estão presentes na super festa. Gambit está dançando a valsa com a aniversariante enquanto que todos conversam, bebem, riem, dançam e se divertem.(Pelo menos uma vez na vida eles merecem isso: diversão) Numa mesa de 5 cadeiras, mais ao canto Wolverine conversa com Tempestade, enquanto Joseph toma coragem pra chamar Vampira para dançar que está ao seu lado. A cadeira vazia do outro lado da Vampira é do Gambit.

**Narrador: **Aniversário de 15 anos da mutante Jubileu na escola para jovens superdotados do professor Chavier em Massachusetts.

**Jubileu**: Ah, Gambit!!! Eu tô tão feliz do Wolvi ter vindo na minha festa! Até que dessa vez ele foi menos antisocial...

**Gambit**: É claro que ele viria, chere. Ele te adora.

Joseph enfim toma coragem e faz a proposta à Vampira. Wolverine finge que não vê nada.

**Joseph**: Quer... dançar?

Enquanto todos dançam, ninguém percebe que lentamente algo de monstruoso pode acontecer. A mão do mutante que antes era conhecido como Magneto se aproxima do belo rosto de Vampira. Se ele por acaso fizer o que pensa, poderá entrar em coma! E Joseph apesar de ter perdido a memória sabe muito bem que pode controlar um campo magnético ao redor de seu corpo que impede que os poderes da bela mutante sugue sua memória e poderes. Qual será a reação dela diante de um verdadeiro toque depois de tantos anos?

E então, a mão de Joseph toca o rosto e os lábios de Vampira. Ela fecha os olhos enquanto uma furtiva lágrima rola numa explosão de sentimentos de seus olhos.

**Narrador**: Neste momento, Vampira não sabe se ri ou se chora. Afinal,** um homem** pode tocá-la. Definitivamente não é seu príncipe encantado de olhos vermelhos tão esperado, mas é **alguém.**

**Joseph: **Vamos para outro lugar...

**Vampira:** É... Antes que eu me arrependa.

Gambit volta para mesa com Jubileu do lado.

**Gambit:** Wolverine, você sabe onde está a Vampira?

**Wolverine: **Ela tava aí com a gente... Mas agora eu não sei.

**Tempestade:** Eu acho que ela foi ao toillete.

Gostaria que vocês não julgassem essas duas pobres almas que não mediram as conseqüências de seus atos. Dois seres humanos que foram levados pela a emoção do momento.

**Narrador**: Já na mansão, Joseph leva Vampira para sua primeira noite de amor.

Neste momento de êxtase, o mestre do magnetismo deixa uma frase no mínimo comprometedora escapar:

**Joseph**: Vampira, eu te amo.

**Narrador: **Já no dia seguinte...

Estão sentados vendo TV o anjo e Jean. Psylocke chega da rua.

**Psylocke**: Bom dia, gente. Jean, a minha cicatriz da aurora rubra desapareceu. O que pode ter acontecido?

**Jean:** Ah, Betsy... Eu não faço a menor idéia. Não estou sentindo nenhuma alteração psíquica em você, mas é melhor perguntarmos ao Fera.

**Psylocke**: E não é só isso, meus poderes ganhos após a aurora rubra estão diminuindo. Estou com muita dificuldade de teleportar pelas sombras.

**Jean**: Mais uma vez eu acho que você deve fazer um exame médico com o fera. Se o professor estivesse aqui acho que seria mais fácil analisar seu problema, mas...

**Psylocke**: É... Vou falar com o Fera mais tarde então. Ele não se destranca do laboratório nunca

Joseph entra na sala com uma uma cara de felicidade indescritível.

**Jean**: Nossa, que felicidade! Coisa rara nessa casa ultimamente...

**Joseph**: É que eu tive uma noite maravilhosa!

Na sala de comando, Scott com ar de preocupação chama Tempestade e Wolverine para uma conversa.

**Narrador**: Enquanto isso na sala de comando, quem dá as ordens é Scott Summers.

**Tempestade**: O que foi, Scott? Nos chamou?

**Scott**: Sim, chamei. Nós três temos que ir para Wall Street, um grupo anti-mutante está ameaçando botar fogo em um prédio cheio de civis inocentes se os x-men não aparecerem!

**Tempestade**: Eles querem o quê? Nos prender?!

**Scott**: Pois é, tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo lá...

**Wolverine**: GRRRR! Xá comigo, é só me dizer quem eu corto e pico em pedacinhos, **chefinho**.

**Scott**: **Dispensamos** seu comentário sangüinário, Logan. VAMOS X-MEN!!!!

**Wolverine**: Almofadinha.

Avenida Wall Street. Um grupo não muito grande, mas significativo está fazendo protesto na frente de um prédio cheio de vítimas. Mas é quando Logan, Scott e Ororo chegam...

**Grupo anti-mutante**: Lá estão eles!!! Vamos acabar com todos!!!!! Peguem a preta nojenta!

**Wolverine**: Chamou de nojenta a amiga do cara errado, babaca! SNIKT. Seu preconceito de cor também vai te custar caro!!!!

A pancadaria agora rola solta. Ciclope dá uma rajada numa lata de lixo para assustar as pessoas, que saem correndo. Tempestade levanta uma nuvem de poeira que deixa quase todos impossibilitados de ver por um bom tempo. Enquanto que Wolverine prefere dar socos num outro carinha ali no chão. É quando Wolverine vê um panfleto no chão.

**Wolverine**: Ô quatro olhos, vem cá. A coisa é mais séria do que pensávamos. Temos que contar isso pros outros x-men **agora!**

**Panfleto:** "Campanha para esterilização da raça mutante. Não deixe que eles procriem!!!"

De volta a mansão, Tempestade na sala de comando tenta achar com Scott uma solução para o problema.

**Tempestade**: Isso é realmente muito sério, Scott. Estão querendo que nossa raça termine nessa geração... Se o professor estivesse aqui ele com certeza iria pensar em alguma coisa...

**Televisão**: E a previsão do tempo ainda é de um pouco neve com algumas pancadas de chu... Aqui é Trish Tilby e estamos interrompendo este programa agora para uma última notícia quente: Um grupo anti-mutante está de novo aqui na rua Wall Street. Estão **exigindo** a presença de todos os mutantes da cidade para serem **esterelizados** no hospital estadual de Massachusetts. Caso isso não aconteça eles prometem não apenas acabar com a chance de uma nova geração de mutantes, mas sim, acabar com essa mesma **agora**. Trish Tilby para o jornal da tarde.

Estão no Pássaro Negro rumo a Wall Street: Psylocke, Wolverine, Scott Summers e Míssil.

**Scott**: Não machuquem os civis, x-men. Escutou, **Wolverine**?

**Wolverine**: GRRRR!!!! Almofadinha...

No meio da confusão da rua o anãozinho que apareceu no mesmo dia em que a aurora rubra salvou a vida de Psylocke, volta a aparecer.

**Anãozinho**: Betsy, é hora...

**Psylocke:** Como?

**Anãozinho**: As forças escarlates da aurora rubra mantiveram você viva por um ano, agora deve devolver.

**Narrador**: Subtamente, Betsy é invadida por uma força incrível que aumenta seu poder mutante emitindo um grito pisíquico em todos que se importavam com ela, como: Os amigos, os parentes e seu **amor**.

**Anjo**: **BETSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrador: **O anjo levanta voo desesperado para encontrar sua amada, que aos poucos vê sua vida se esvair entre as forças escarlates.

Anjo acolhe Betsy em seus braços enquanto todos os humanos e X-men observam tudo formando um círculo em volta da tragédia, que por um momento formam um só. Sem distinsão de raças... O anjo leva Betsy voando em direção ao Sol poente.

**Narrador**: Nesse momento, o anjo percebe que voltou a ser um pássaro voando sozinho."

N/P(isso existe?)

Como já disse anteriormente, não sou a dona da fic (infelizmente...) mas sim a Eneida. Adoro essa fic assim como todas que ela já escreveu e de maneira alguma pretendo pegar crédito por tê-la escrito e digo mais uma vez NÃO SOU A AUTORA (eu não quero me encrencar com ninguém, então é melhor deixar isso bem claro). Reviews serão aceitas de bom grado e repassadas para a autora ou então vocês podem entrar no site dela ), espero que o não apague o link quando eu postar, mas qualquer coisa vou deixa-lo no meu perfil.

Beijinhos, Patrixa.

P.S.: só pra deixar claro, eu não escrevi essa fic, mas caso você goste de InuYasha fui eu que escrevi a "Away", entra lá, lê e manda uma review(pelo amor de Deus, propaganda deslavada).

Agora prometo que vou mesmo e pretendo postar os outros capitulos o mais rápido possível.

Kissu (de novo).


	2. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: **continuo não sendo dona da fic ou dos personagens nela utilizados. ((Patrixa))

**- Prólogo da 2º parte**

Todos os x-men estão velando a memória de uma amiga num local do jardim da mansão que foi reservado para o descanso eterno da mutante Elisabeth Bedrock, mais conhecida como Psylock.

**Narrador**: E uma semana já se passou, mas os x-men não conseguem entender como sua amiga pôde ter tido a vida arrancada tão cedo e daquele jeito tão sem sentido...

**Bishop**: Alguém sabe onde tá o coitado do anjo?

**Gambit**: Da última vez que eu o vi, ele tinha acabado com a vódka do professor. Agora então que ele não aparece aqui há uns dias..., quem sabe?

Subtamente, talvez levada pela emoção do momento ou simplesmente por uma simples indisposição, Vampira vê o chão sumir de seus pés e sua vista escurecer. Cai no chão ao lado da cruz.

**Tempestade**: SOCORRO!!!! A Vampira desmaiou!

O que está acontecendo neste momento com a telepata Jean Grey Summers também não é nada bom. Seus poderes e previsões a enganam... Erram de avaliação, a deixam confusa...

**Narrador**: Não, Jean, não se engane. Não pode ser... você sabe que isso é impossível... Talvez se fosse outra pessoa, mas não com a Vampira...

**Jean**: Meu Deus!!!

**Scott**: O que foi, querida?

**Jean**: Nada. Não foi nada, Scott... Com certeza é a emoção do momento que está me causando... "idéias absurdas"?

**Narrador**: Não é "absurdo". Um telepata nunca se engana, ele sabe quando existe uma vida dentro de outra vida. Ele sente como se estivesse vendo...

**2º parte**

**3 meses depois...**

**Narrador: **Será que mesmo depois de 3 meses os x-men não percebem o que é óbvio?

Vampira está lanchando na beira da piscina ao lado de Gambit e Jubileu.

**Gambit**: Mon amour, **pára** de comer isso! Você já está com uma barriguinha não muito sexy.

**Vampira**: Eu devo estar com algum problema na tireóide, engordando um pouquinho sem motivo... Quem dera que fosse...

**Gambit**: Mon cuer, se não fosse você, eu até dira que está grávida...

**Vampira**: Ha, ha!!! Que idéia!!! Ha,ha,ha

**Jubileu: **Ha, ha, ha! Cara, Gambit! Essa eu queria até ver um dia!

**Vampira**: ...

**Jubileu: **Desculpa, sem maldade que eu disse isso, Vampira. Numa boa.

Agora Vampira está na parte de trás do jardim, perto da cruz de Psylock. Jean também está lá.

**Vampira**: O que foi, Jean? O Joe disse que cê tava me procurando...

**Jean**: É sobre essa sua "barriguinha não muito sexy" que eu quero falar. Esse seu "**problema na tireóide**" tem alguma coisa a ver com os poderes magnéticos de alguém que você chama de "**Joe**"?

**Vampira**: ...

**Jean**: Vampira, pára de olhar pro chão. Não é assim que você vai me esconder que está chorando.

**Vampira**: ...

**Jean**: Vampira, você vai ter que contar para os dois **agora!**

**Vampira: **O quê que o Remy vai dizer?

**Jean**: Vampira!!!!! E o Joseph?! O que **ele** vai dizer se você esconder isso por mais tempo? Sem contar que isso não se esconde mais tempo do que já se escondeu...

**Vampira**: ... Conta pra ele por mim. Eu.. eu não tenho coragem.

**Jean**: Pra ele, **quem**, Vampira?

**Vampira**: Pro Gambit, é claro...

Vampira está no seu quarto esperando que a porta se abra com um chute violento de um homem alto, musculoso de olhos vermelhos. Espera nervosa pra ouvir as piores coisas da sua vida. ... E a porta se abre. Esse mesmo homem apenas a abre rodando a maçaneta.

**Gambit**: Chere, aquilo tudo que a Jean acabou de me contar é mentira, não é?

**Vampira**: Gambit, infelizmente... não.

**Gambit**: Ah! ... Eu imagino o quanto "infelizmente" deve ter sido pra **você**.

**Vampira**: Seu insensível! Com que direito você fala assim comigo? Eu não sou sua mulher pra você me cobrar alguma coisa!

**Gambit**: Eu, insensível? Você deve ter pensado **muito** nos meus sentimentos quando** transou** com aquele desgraçado!

**Vampira: **Você pode me dizer com quantas mulheres já transou na vida? Com certeza os números são **finitos** pra contar esse seu récorde.

**Gambit**: Não inverta a situação! Você sabe que há muito tempo eu não faço isso, justamente por você. Nosso relacionamento era muito mais do que esses prazeres banais. Era amor, Vampira. Eu nunca peguei na tua mão, mas mesmo assim, sou fiel a você.

**Vampira:** Pra você é muito fácil, né? Já teve todas, mas e eu? Me entenda, Remy. Eu não pude me deter quando ele me tocou...

**Gambit:** Isso... Narre com detalhes pra que eu me sinta ainda pior.

**Vampira:** Remy, nunca nada parecido tinha acontecido comigo antes, eu agi por impulso. **Você sabe que eu te amo... **E que eu não quero que termine assim.

**Gambit**: Será que eu sei? Será que eu sei mais alguma coisa de você? ... Ele com certeza ele deve ter sido muito bom pra você, está até mudando sua personalidade, mentirosa. Sua mentirosa! Você não me ama mesmo.

**Vampira**: Remy, volta aqui!

**Gambit**: Como é que você tem coragem de dizer que me ama?

**Vampira**: Remy? Volta!

**Gambit**: Mentirosa!

((FIM DO CAPITULO))

Nossa desculpa se no primeiro capitilo ficou confuso, é que a tirou os tils que eu tinha colocado para separar a minha nota do resto da fic, mas e aí?O que acharam do capitulo?

Tô com preguiça de escrever alguma coisa maior aqui, mas só pra lembrar se enviarem qualquer review vou encaminhar para a autora e o site da Eneida tá no meu perfil (pois é, o link foi escluido quando eu passei pro site.)

Beijos

Patrixa


	3. Capitulo 3

((Vcs já sabem que não sou dona de nada por aqui))

Agora, Gambit vai acertar contas com quem ele acha "o verdadeiro culpado" por tudo isso.

Joseph está na garagem subterrânea dando uma olhada no Pássaro Negro. A porta abre com muita violência. Sem mais nem menos Joseph leva um super soco e cai no chão sem reação. Depois de um tempo ele volta a si e vê um par de olhos vermelhos nas sombras (mais vermelhos do que nunca)

**Joseph: **Nossa! Posso saber o porquê disso?

**Gambit:** O "porquê" disso é ELA!

**Joseph:** Ah... Você já sabe então... Desculpa, cara... Não tenho culpa dela ter me escolhido...

As cartas de Gambit voam energizadas na direção de Joseph, mas o mestre do magnetismo escapa de todas.

**Gambit:** Você vai me pagar por ISSO! Você destruiu a minha vida!

**Joseph:** Seu relacionamento com ela é impossível. Quer ver a pobrezinha sozinha pra sempre? Deixe-a comigo.

**Gambit:** Oui... Agora que o Pietro vai ganhar um irmãozinho, o ladrão aqui não vai querer estragar o "happy end" de vocês.

**Joseph:** O quê??? A Vampira tá grávida???!!! (fala com um sorriso de alegria de criança)

Joseph cai no chão de surpresa e alegria. Põe a mão na cabeça e não acredita. Apesar de já ser pai de Pietro(O super veloz Mercúrio) que tem mais ou menos a sua idade agora, ele não lembra da sensação de ser pai. Afinal, Magneto não existe mais...

**Joseph:** Eu nem acredito!!!

Gambit energiza mais uma carta. Olha pra ela com ódio, mas aos poucos reabsorve-a. Ele joga no chão um simples coringa de um baralho qualquer e vai embora.

Scott Summers e Bishop andam pelas ruas de Nova York.

**Narrador:** Mutantes: Seres humanos com dons divinos que são marginalizados pelo sociedade preconceituosa. Scott Summers e Bishop são dois mutantes que fazem parte dos X-Men, lutam pela paz entre humanos e mutantes. Mas hoje seus objetivos são muito mais nobres.

**Scott:** Obrigado por vir, Bishop. Preciso de ajuda para o que vou fazer.

**Bishop:** Não é nada, Scott, antes de nos preocupar com o mundo que nos odeia, devemos nos preocupar com os nossos.

Scott abre a porta de um bar chique na Wall Street. O anjo está com o indutor de imagens(Ou seja, não está azul e nem com as asas. Quer dizer, está. Mas não aparece.)

**Anjo: O quê?** Ah não! Me deixa Ciclopinho babaca. Como é que você me achou aqui?

**Scott:** A minha esposa é telepata, lembra? Ou você está tão bêbado que não lembra de nada?

**Anjo:** Eu tenho motivos, seu babaca certinho!

**Scott:** Warren, eu sei o que você está passando, senti o mesmo quando mandei Nathan para o futuro e quando a Fênix matou a Jean... Uma sensação de vazio, dor na alma, foram as maiores tristezas da minha vida. Mas eu superei. E a bebida não me ajudou em nada

**Anjo:** Eu não quero superar nada!

**Narrador:** Então, o anjo fora de si, ataca seu amigo tentando se proteger da dura realidade de sua vida, destruindo o indutor de imagens e revelando sua natureza celeste.

**Pessoas no bar:** Mutunas!!! Pau neles!

Scott e Bishop saem correndo do bar para não criarem mais confusão, não queriam machucar ninguém. Mas onde estava Warren?

**Scott: **Warren!!!! Ele não vai voltar!

**Bishop: **Tá alí, Scott !

Eles vão correndo ao encontro do pobre ser atordoado. O anjo fala com uma cara de quem foi atropelado pelo mundo:

**Anjo:** Eu só quero a minha Betsy...

**Scott: **Eu sei. Vamos pra casa, quem sabe se um dia o professor puder voltar e...

**Anjo:** Não quero saber do professor! Nem dos x-men! Eu tô fora! Tenho dinheiro e sei me virar. Vocês não fizeram nada pela Betsy! E é bom parar de me encher. Me deixa curtir a minha fossa sozinho, valeu?

Então ele sai voando mas ainda fala a última frase.

**Anjo:** Se um dia o professor voltar, agradece a ele por NADA!

**Bishop:** Foi certo deixá-lo ir?

**Scott:** Não, mas não temos escolha. Vamos deixar que o tempo melhore as coisas...

Enquanto isso na mansão...

Gambit está carregando suas malas do quarto para a porta da sala. Está indo embora. Quando põe a última mala pra fora e já com a mão na maçaneta, escuta uma voz o chamar.

**Vampira: **Gambit!... Eu...

**Gambit: **...

Gambit põem a mão no rosto, olha pro chão e espera qualquer coisa.

**Vampira:** ... Eu... queria que tivesse sido com você.

Ele nem abre a boca. Sai e bate a porta. Ela chora em silêncio e quando vira pra trás... Joseph! Ele tá com os braços estendidos de quem pede um abraço ou de quem quer consolar alguém. Ela o abraça e chora sem o menor silêncio.

**Vampira: **Eu quero morrer.

**Joseph:** Eu que quero morrer vendo você desse jeito por esse cara!

**Vampira:** Ai como eu sou burra...

**Joseph:** Tenho algo a te perguntar. Vampira, você quer se casar...

**Vampira:** Não.

**Joseph:** Eu sabia... Mas e o nosso filho?

**Vampira:** Saberá que é filho de pais separados que moram numa mesma casa com muita gente estranha junta.

**Joseph: **Temos que saber se é menino ou menina.

**Vampira:** A Jean me disse que é um menino. Posso colocar seu nome nele, **Erik?**

**Joseph: Erik?! **Não... não quero nada que lembre o Magneto no meu filho. Eu não sou o magneto. Ele é filho do Joseph.

**vampira:** Então... Charles é um bom nome.

**Joseph:** Ótima idéia. O professor merece essa homenagem.

**Vampira:** O Pietro já sabe do irmãozinho?

**Joseph: **Todo mundo já sabe, mamãe Vampira...

Joseph beija Vampira ainda embaixo da porta de casa. Ela se deixa ser beijada, mas essa calma dura pouco. Um grupo anti-mutante estava no jardim da mansão olhando para os dois na porta.

**Grupo:** Eu sabia que seguir aquela preta de olho azul ia nos trazer à casa dos monstros! Olhem, a monstrenga está grávida!!! Não podemos deixar! Vamos matá-la!

Do nada Wolverine aparece do meio dos arbustos com suas garras a mostra.

**Wolverine: **Só encosta na gata barriguda por cima do meu cadáver, animais! SNIKT

**Vampira: **Valeu, gatinho mas não precisava. Eles iam se ver comigo!!!! Ninguém me chama de monstrenga assim não.

Antes que os dois pudessem fazer alguma coisa, as armas do grupo anti-mutante se liquefazem.

**Grupo:** Nossa! Nossas armas estão derretendo!

**Joseph: **Isso é pra que vocês ficarem bem longe daqueles que eu amo!!!

A situação se acalmou. Todos fugiram.

**Wolverine:** Show! Aí, ô do cabelo branco!

**Joseph:** Que foi?

**Wolverine:** O **chefinho **tá chamando vocês pra rolar um papo.

Agora Scott, Vampira e Joseph estão na sala de comando.

**Scott: **Bem, agora eu acho que vocês têm que ver como essa criança vai vir ao mundo.

**Vampira: **Só tem uma saída. Cesariana.

**Scott:** É o que eu estava falando com a Jean. Um parto normal faria com que você encostasse na criança. E isso não pode acontecer de jeito nenhum.

**Joseph:** Não! Cesariana sá faz mal pro bebê e pra mãe também... Eu posso fazer o parto normal. Posso proteger meu filho com meu escudo magnético.

**Vampira:** Mas isso é perigoso.

**Joseph:** Mas eu consigo, Vampira...

E assim, os meses se passaram...

Vampira e Tempestade estão conversando na cozinha.

**Vampira:** Tempestade... Não estou me sentindo bem... Acho que chegou a hora!

**Tempestade: **Pela Deusa!!! Vou te levar pro hospital agora!

**Vampira:** Pelo amor de Deus, chame o Joseph também, senão eu não sei o que pode acontecer...

**Tempestade:** Fica calma que vai dar tudo certo. seu filhote vai ser lindo como os pais.

Já na maternidade...

**Narrador**: É na casa do parto de NY, que virá ao mundo CHARLES LANESHEER.

Na sala estão Fera, Vampira(é claro) e Joseph fazendo o parto.

**Joseph:** Meu Deus, como está difícil!!! O bebê está quase encostando na Vampira!

**Vampira**: Jo..Joseph, estou com medo.

Fera segurando a mão da Vampira ( de luva)

**Fera: **Calma, Vampira. Ele tá fazendo o possível.

**Joseph:** NÃO, não não pode ser!!! Eu não estou conseguindo...

E o bebê finalmente nasce. Está na mão do pai, ainda ligado a Vampira pelo cordão umbilical. Pena que não chora, que não se mexe, que não respira...

**Narrador:** Ao pegar o filho morto por sua causa nos braços, Joseph lembra de seus filhos: Mercúrio e Vanda. Lembra de Magda, e de sua filhinha morta, Anya. Consequentemente, lembra de **MAGNETO!**

Ele coloca o bebê morto no colo do Fera e sai voado atordoado pela janela...

**Joseph ou magneto:** NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do lado de fora da sala.

**Jean:** Ai! Sinto que Joseph descobriu seu passado e ... Não!!!!!! O bebê, morreu!!!!

Enquanto Joseph voava em direção a estátua da liberdade, sente um comunicado psíquico invadindo sua mente.

**Jean com seus poderes:** Magneto, não vá embora justo agora. Pense na Vampira...

**Magneto:** Será que você não entende o quanto fiz mal a vocês todo esse tempo? Agora sei que sou culpado de tudo, TUDO!

Nessa hora, Mercúrio sai correndo atrás do pai.

**Mercúrio:** PAI!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso, Tempestade está ao telefone com Gambit:

**Gambit:** Mon Dieu!!! Você está falando sério? Quando foi isso?

**Tempestade: **Agora!!! A Vampira está em estado de choque, ela precisa de você. Por favor venha aqui. Eu vou te dar o endereço do hospital.

**Gambit:** Pode deixar. Não vou abandonar a cherrie agora, como ele fez. ...Posso até

reconquistá-la...

**Tempestade:** Reconquistá-la??? Impossível. Ela nunca deixou de te amar.


	4. Capitulo 4

((continuo não sendo dona de nada aqui))

Agora, Scott entra no quarto do hospital onde está Vampira.

**Jean:** Vampira? Tem alguém aqui fora querendo falar com você.

**Vampira**: É o Gambit?!!! O que está esperando? Deixa ele entrar...

**Jean:** Não. É o Scott

**Vampira:** Ah... oi , Scott.

**Scott**: Tá melhor agora? A gente tá cuidando de tudo, tá? Eu estava...

**Vampira:** Por quê que a enfermeira não trouxe meu filho até agora?

Scott e Jean se entreolham. Fazem uma cara de quem não está acreditando. E começam a falar com um elo psíquico

**Scott:** Você ainda não contou pra ela?

**Jean:** Não precisa, Scott. Ela viu tudo... Deve estar em estado de choque, mas depois ela volta ao normal.

**Scott:** Não quero nem estar por perto na hora que isso acontecer. Odeio ver gente chorando.

**Gambit:** Oi, chere.

Todos olham pra porta e nem acreditam no que vêem! Gambit e seu sobretudo vieram visitar a Vampira! Ninguém precisa falar nada. Scott e Jean saem do quarto e batem a porta naturalmente... Ele chega perto dela e toma coragem. Fala:

**Gambit**: Eu queria que você soubesse, que não me importa o que tenha acontecido entre vocês dois, o que sinto por você é muito mais importante e maior. Eu te amo e não vou te perder de novo. Seja forte, que tudo isso vai passar. Nós vamos superar tudo isso juntos.

**Vampira:...**

**Gambit:** Não vai dizer nada, mon amour?

**Vampira**: Está na hora do Charles mamar...

Ele chega mais perto da cama e afaga a cabeça dela no seu abdômen.

**Gambit**:... Não minta pra você mesma... Você sabe que ele morreu. É pra chorar, é pra ficar desesperada, fique tudo..., menos se enganando. Os x-men estão aqui com você. EU estou aqui com você.

Ela finalmente chora desesperada nos braços daquele que sempre amou. E ele fala baixinho:

**Gambit: **Ah, mon Dieu! Dai-me forças pra ouvir essa mulher chorar sem que eu vá lá quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado!

Magneto está na ilha da estátua da liberdade pensando, quando de repente um vento forte passa atrás dele. Ele se vira e vê seu filho Pietro tentando parar. Ele consegue parar e ofegante da corrida fala:

**Mercúrio**: Cheguei... a tempo...!

**Magneto**: Dessa vez você correu, hein

**Mercúrio:** Corri... Eu vim aqui pra te dizer, Magneto, que você nunca foi um pai de quem eu me orgulhasse. Nem eu e muito menos a Vanda. Mas mesmo assim, você é meu pai e eu te amo. Esse dia foi muito triste pra todo mundo e eu tenho vergonha de dizer que pra mim não foi. Eu fico feliz de você ter voltado a ser meu PAI... O Joseph pra mim não era... nada. Eu já perdi a Vanda, a minha mulher no massacre, que também é culpa sua, mas eu não queria perder você também.

**Magneto: **Filho, volte para casa e diga pra Vampira, que eu sinto muito também e que eu a amo, apesar de não parecer... Diga que nós vamos tentar de novo e que esse incidente horrível não vai se repetir. Vamos ser, enfim, felizes. Eu, você, o seu futuro irmão e ela

Gambit aparece do nada na ilha entre as sombras. A única coisa que dá pra ver dele são olhos vermelhos e as cartas brilhando.

**Gambit**: Não desta vez, BABACA!

----------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------

N/A(é da Eneida mesmo, então achei melhor colocar): Quem gosta de final entreaberto? Eu simplesmente odeio!!! Mas fiz a história assim pra que vocês ficassem imaginando o que vai acontecer depois. Acho que agora caberia um FIM, mas eu não vou colocar, porque pra vocês não é fim, né? Nem pra mim... Porque essa história TEM CONTINUAÇÃO!


End file.
